PENSÉ QUE ME INVITARÍAS A OTRA COSA…
by horakthy.baraq
Summary: Pensé que me invitarías a otra cosa... Takato despierta un día recordando esa frase, tras un día de escuela, piensa en como ha sido su vida desde el mensaje que mandaron al Digimundo. Jurato
1. Chapter 1

**PENSÉ QUE ME INVITARÍAS A OTRA COSA…**

 _Disclaimer: Digimon Tamers no me pertenece, sino a Chiaki Konaka y la Toei Animation._

 _Esta idea nació después de escuchar la parte 12 del CD-Drama de Tamers._

* * *

—Pensé que me invitarías a otra cosa…—. Escucho eso con una voz muy distante, algo infantil quizás, justo después de eso me despierto.

Aun aturdido por el sueño, me volteo a ver el despertador, son 5:50 am, recuerdo que es viernes y que tengo que ir a la preparatoria, pese a todo eso, aun pienso en la frase de mi sueño. Se perfectamente de quien era la voz, pero aún no sé porque soñé con ese día.

—Takato, si ya estas despierto baja a desayunar, — grita mi madre, desde la cocina—sería bueno que por una vez no llegues con prisa a la escuela—.

—Ya voy mamá—, respondo sin dudar— ¡y no siempre llegó con prisa a la escuela! —.

—Deja de responder y cámbiate— me dice ella.

Con todo eso olvido mi sueño y me preparo para un aburrido día en la escuela, no es que no me agrade, pero todos los viernes tengo Cálculo, Álgebra y Química, esas materias siempre han sido un problema para mí. Así sin preocuparme de otra cosa que no sea llegar tarde a la escuela desayuno rápidamente y me despido de mis padres.

Definitivamente no ha sido mi día, llegue a tiempo a la escuela, solo para darme cuenta de que no tenía Cálculo a primera hora, el profesor al parecer llamo media hora antes de que iniciaran las clases para informar que no podría ir por al menos diez días por razones personales, por lo que llegue temprano en balde, mi siguiente clase, Álgebra, el profesor decidió que era un buen día para aplicar un examen sorpresa, ahora sé que estoy a nada de reprobar la materia. En Química si bien no hubo examen sorpresa o algo así, el profesor tiene al menos 70 años y no podría explicar las cosas de una forma más aburrida, incluso Jenrya, que es más aplicado de Kazu, Kenta y yo juntos no puede evitar bostezar o dormitar ocasionalmente en su clase. Finalmente tras seis largas horas vuelvo a casa, tras recorrer parte del camino junto a mis amigos, hablando de cómo nos fue, en el examen sorpresa, o de si todos podríamos reunirnos la siguiente semana en la vieja guarida de Guilmon, Jenrya comenta que su padre y la Banda Salvaje aún buscan una forma de contactar con el Digimundo. Desde el mensaje que mandamos a nuestros digimon, no hemos sabido nada de ellos, de acuerdo a Yamaki-san, todavía no saben cómo traerlos sin que se degeneren sus datos.

Llego a casa, mi madre me dice que hay arroz en la cocina, a donde me dirijo, tras comer dos platos, les ayudo un rato con la panadería, tras lo cual mi padre me dice que vaya a terminar mi tarea, para que pueda tener libre mi fin de semana.

—Salvo que necesitemos ayuda extra en la panadería— no duda en gritar mi madre mientras subo a mi habitación.

Por suerte no me dejaron mucha tarea, algo que agradezco, mientras pensaba en lo que Jenrya nos había dicho de los digimon, me doy cuenta que hace algún tiempo que no nos reunimos todos los tamers, es decir Juri y Ruki estudian en una escuela que es solo para mujeres, Ruki ayudo a Juri a entrar ahí, Ryo ya está en la universidad, Kazu y Kenta cerca uno del otro, Jenrya se la pasa con la Banda Salvaje, no lo culpo es el único de nosotros que puede intentar ayudarlos. Juri, precisamente el pensar en ella me hizo recordar mi sueño, sin poder evitarlo me sonrojo ligeramente, ya han pasado 7 años desde lo del D-Reaper, y yo nunca le dije que ella me gustaba, la única vez que lo hice, fue en ese tren, y no era a ella a quien se lo decía. Mi primo Kai, poco antes de la batalla final, me lo echo en cara. Precisamente, cuando Jenrya me dijo que era posible mandar un mensaje al Digimundo, yo fu quien hablo con Juri y la convencí de que también le mandara un mensaje a Calumon.

—Pensé que me invitarías a otra cosa…—. Esa frase se repite en mi mente de nuevo, a que se habrá referido con eso, bueno creo que sí sé a qué se pudo haber referido, pero por tímido nunca me atreví a indagar más en eso.

De cualquier forma no es como que no hayamos seguido adelante con nuestras vidas, es decir casi un año después de eso ella había a empezado a salir con un chico de la escuela, duró poco más de dos años con él, nunca lo admití ante otros, ni siquiera frente a mis padres, pero eso en verdad me dolió, pero lo que más me dolió, fue que mi propia timidez me impidió acercarme más a ella, la única persona que se llegó a dar cuenta de cuanto me afecto eso, fue Ruki, si bien no se puso a consolarme, lo que me dijo me ayudo a superar que Juri tuviera novio.

 _Flashback open_

—Takato, ya era hora de que llegaras—. Me dice Ruki aparentemente enojada, si en verdad lo estuviera, simplemente no la hubiera encontrado en la guarida de Guilmon, el cambio más notable en ella, es que su playera ahora no tiene un corazón roto.

—Lo siento Ruki, es que estaba ayudando en casa—. Le digo para evitar un regaño y un posible golpe, si bien Ruki ya no es tan fría como antes, eso no quita que aún sea un poco ruda.

—De cualquier caso, al menos ya llegaste —.

—Si ya lo sé, pero dime, ¿Por qué me hiciste venir hoy aquí? —.

—Tu sabes porque—, responde ella, al ver mi cara de desentendido, agrega— es por Juri—.

—De verdad Ruki, no me afecta que ella tenga novio—.

—Di lo que quieras, pero ella se ha dado cuenta de que estas cambiando tu forma de ser con ella—, agrega en tono decidido —para empezar ya le hablas por su nombre y no por Katou-san—, finaliza mientras me mira fijamente a los ojos, tras unos segundos, yo termino desviando la mirada, mientras le respondo.

—Bien, lo admito ella me sigue gustando, y mucho, eso era lo que querías oír no—. Respondo un tanto enojado. — Es por eso que cambie, sí—.

—Pues no deberías estar enojado, que ella este con otro es porque no le dijiste lo que sentías por ella—. Me responde de forma seria. — Además ni que ella fuera la única mujer en el mundo, así que vuelve a ser el de siempre o te golpeo—. Finaliza mientras sale de la guarida de Guilmon. —En fin, te veo luego, tengo cosas que hacer—, agrega mientras se despide de mí.

 _Flashback end_

Tras esa conversación, que me hizo pensar mucho, decidí aceptar el hecho de que Juri no me iba a esperar toda la vida. A los dos meses de eso, empecé a salir con una chica llamada Yuki, si bien fueron solo nueve meses, valió la pena, desde entonces he salido con 5 chicas incluyendo a Yuki, si bien solo con ella dure más de 6 meses. Mi última novia, terminamos hace 2 semanas. Juri tras terminar con su primer novio, salió solo con otro chico, con el que termino hace casi un año. Decido dejar de pensar en Juri, y termino mi tarea, y con algo de tiempo hasta la hora de cenar, me dedico a dibujar, mi único pasatiempo, como no tengo inspiración solo hago bocetos sin sentido hasta que mi padre me avisa que la cena ya está lista y que baje rápido antes de que mi madre me grite, le hago caso y bajo enseguida, fue una cena agradable, evitando el hecho de decirle a mis padres que estoy a punto de reprobar Álgebra, pues me preguntaron como me fue en la escuela, regreso a mi cuarto, prendo mi computadora, y entro a Facebook, para decepcionarme rápidamente, nadie de mis amigos está conectado en ese momento, solo unas cuantas notificaciones y un mensaje, veo las notificaciones primero, Kazu nos etiqueto a todos para ver si nos podíamos reunir la siguiente semana, todos menos yo, ya han confirmado que si irán. Confirmo rápidamente y leo el mensaje que tengo.

Me sorprendo al darme cuenta que es de Juri, aunque solo dice:

— _Takato, hola, ¿cómo has estado? Podemos hablar, es sobre la reunión, por favor._ — Tras responderle que estoy bien y que si podemos hablar. Hace tiempo que no hablo con ella, sumado al hecho de que no puedo sacar ese sueño de mi cabeza por ahora, decido marcarle a su celular, solo para estar seguro que no sea algo urgente. Espero mientras el celular suena y de repente ella me responde.

—Hola, Juri al habla, ¿quién es? — me dice con su linda voz.

—Hola Juri, soy yo, eto… ¿estas ocupada?— respondo algo nervioso.

—Takato, eh… eh, no estoy ocupada, mi papá me dio el día libre así que no estoy ocupada por ahora, ¿que se te ofrece? —.

—Bueno, pues vi tu mensaje y decía que si podíamos hablar, sobre la reunión…—

—Pero yo me refería que si podíamos hablar en persona— me interrumpe.

— ¿Cómo? ¿En persona? —

— Si tú no quieres, no, yo solo decía…— Responde algo… ¿triste? ¿decepcionada?

—No es eso— la interrumpo rápidamente—. Es solo que hace tiempo que no nos reunimos solo nosotros—, recuerdo mi sueño y agrego— en todo caso yo quería preguntarte algo—.

—Entonces podemos vernos mañana en la zona de juegos, en el parque de Shinjuku— responde ella tan alegre como siempre—, y, por cierto, que querías preguntarme— agrega curiosa.

—Eh…eh…eh… te lo digo mañana—, genial de nuevo estoy nervioso—, entonces te veo mañana a las 12, te parece bien—.

—Está bien, pero más te vale decirme todo, bueno te veo mañana, llega puntual, adiós—

—Adiós—. Me despido mientras ella cuelga.

No tardo en avisarle a mi madre que si mañana puedo salir, para evitar problemas, tras conseguir su permiso. Regreso a mi cuarto, me acuesto para dormir, ya quiero que sea mañana, definitivamente pienso conseguir una respuesta.

 **Bueno, este es mi primer fic, así que no sean crueles con las críticas, como ya dije la idea vino después de escuchar la parte 12 del CD-Drama de Tamers, esta idea ya llevaba un rato dándome vueltas en la cabeza y por fin he tenido tiempo de escribirla.**

 **Soy fan del Jurato, es mi OTP, así que cuando escuche esa parte fue como de, ellos se gustan pero son tímidos, así que empecé a pensar sobre cómo podrían haberse dado las cosas en esa situación. La parte de Ruki la incluí porque durante la serie se cómo ella se preocupa por Juri y al mismo tiempo Juri parece ser la única persona a la Ruki no le respondería de forma grosera.**

 **En fin espero publicar pronto la continuación de esta historia.**


	2. Chapter 2

**PENSÉ QUE ME INVITARÍAS A OTRA COSA…**

 _Disclaimer: Digimon Tamers no me pertenece, sino a Chiaki Konaka y la Toei Animation._

 _Esta idea nació después de escuchar la parte 12 del CD-Drama de Tamers._

— ¿Por qué puse mi alarma tan temprano en sábado? — bosteza dormido Takato, al ver su alarma sonar a las 8:30 am. —Mejor la apago y descanso otro rato—, agrega aun somnoliento.

—Takato, ¿ya estas despierto? — escucho preguntar a mi madre.

—Sí, mamá, ya estoy despierto— respondo enseguida—, ahí se fue mi oportunidad de dormir otro rato— agrego en un susurro.

— ¿Qué no tenías una cita con Juri hoy? — me pregunta ahora mi padre en tono de burla.

— ¡NO ES UNA CITA!—respondo gritando—, ¡es solo una salida de amigos! —. Ahora recuerdo porque puse mi alarma tan temprano en sábado.

—Pues cita o no, levántate, ¿o piensas dejar plantada a Juri? —Agrega ahora mi madre, un poco más seria que mi padre.

Así entre burlas, me levanto y me preparo para ver a Juri.

Salgo de bañarme, mientras me dirijo a mi cuarto, veo la hora, son 10:30, así que tengo tiempo de sobra para llegar. Ya en mi cuarto, busco que ponerme. Pantalón de vestir azul marino, una playera gris y una camisa de franela justo encima de todo. Conforme con mi aspecto tomo mi cartera, celular y todo lo que considero necesario llevar, aviso a mis padres que ya me voy, salgo de mi casa con rumbo al parque de Shinjuku, con paso normal llego a la zona de juegos con 10 minutos de sobra, si hubiera quedado con cualquier otra persona probablemente hubiera llegado tarde, pese a todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos años, si se trata de Juri suelo ser más responsable.

Pacientemente espero, en una de las bancas que se encuentran ahí, veo a los niños jugando ahí, divertirse como si no tuvieran de que preocuparse, no los culpo, a esa edad incluso yo no me preocupaba por algo más que no fueran los exámenes de la escuela, o de evitar que descubrieran el escondite de Guilmon, Guilmon viejo amigo, me pregunto que estarás haciendo en estos momentos. Divago en mis pensamientos hasta que de repente escucho una voz llamándome.

—Takato, hola, disculpa que llegue tarde— dice Juri mientras llega corriendo hasta la banca, un poco agotada.

— Hola Juri, no te…, espera un momento, ¿cómo que tarde? — agrego eso ultimo sorprendido.

—Eh, bueno, son 12:15, de verdad discúlpame por llegar tarde, pero tuve que ayudar con la limpieza en casa, y me demore— me responde mirándome un tanto preocupada.

—No te preocupes por la hora, Juri, te hubiera esperado el tiempo que hiciera falta— al darme cuenta de que dije, me sonrojo, desviando la mirada rápidamente—y bueno, ¿de que querías hablar? — agrego tratando de desviar el tema rápidamente.

—Eh…eh… es que no nos hemos visto en un rato, y pensé que sería bueno hablar solo nosotros, y bueno visitar Akihabara— responde ella un poco nerviosa y levemente sonrojada.

—Eso suena excelente—respondo, tratando de evitar que se note que estoy un poco nervioso.

Tras eso salimos del parque platicando sobre la escuela, tomamos el metro que nos lleva a Akihabara.

Hace casi una hora que llegamos a Akihabara, ya visitamos algunas atracciones, hace tiempo que no me divertía así. Nos detenemos en una pequeña cafetería. Tras una pequeña discusión, yo insistía en pagar todo, ella quería pagar su parte, llegamos a un acuerdo, ella pago las bebidas, yo pague la comida.

—Hace tiempo que no me divertía así— menciona Juri con una sonrisa.

—Sí, yo tampoco me divertía desde hace un tiempo—respondo con una sonrisa.

—Fue bueno salir, solo nosotros—.

—Bueno desde que entraste a ese colegio ha sido difícil encontrarte a ti, o a Ruki—.

—Bueno Ruki, fue quien me ayudo a entrar a un colegio prestigioso, y sabes eso me puede ayudar para poder entrar a una buena universidad—. Responde un poco molesta—. Además Ruki es como una hermana para mí.

—No lo decía como reproche, sé que fue un buen detalle de Ruki, pero es solo…—dudo si seguir hablando o no —solo que ya no hablamos como antes.

—No te preocupes—responde ella enseguida—, oye, sobre la reunión, ¿crees que puedan ir todos?

—Espero que sí, sería bueno poder reunirnos todos, como en los viejos tiempos— tomo un poco de aire, — solo que sin enfrentar digimon salvajes—.

—Sí, eso sería bueno—responde con un poco de tristeza en sus ojos—. Por cierto, habías dicho que querías preguntarme algo, ¿qué era? — agrega rápidamente, mientras me mira con expectación.

—Eh… bueno…—ahora me empiezo a sentir nervioso—, recuerdas cuando les mandamos un mensaje a los digimon— ella asiente lentamente—, y que yo te busque…— Juri asiente de nuevo—….pues…— definitivamente estoy nervioso esta vez.

—Bien Takato, deja de divagar y dime que quieres saber— me interrumpe ella, no la culpo.

—Bueno, pues tu dijiste, "pensé que me preguntarías otra cosa" — le digo mientras me sonrojo—a que te referías con eso, digo si puedo saber—.

—Eh…ah… yo… esto…—ahora es ella la que se sonroja sin saber que responder.

Tras eso quedamos en un silencio incómodo, sin decir nada, ambos seguimos con nuestra comida, una vez que acabamos, pagamos la cuenta, terminamos visitando una zona de juegos, pero aún se sentía esa incomodidad.

Terminamos visitando varias atracciones en Akihabara, para cuando nos dimos cuenta ya eran casi las 6 de la tarde. Por lo que ambos decidimos que ya era hora de regresar. El trayecto en el metro, fue bastante callado, para cuando llegamos al parque de Shinjuku, ya casi no hay nadie en él. Pese a todo insisto en acompañar a Juri a su casa, cuando estamos cerca de la misma, decido romper el hielo.

—Bueno, Juri fue muy divertido pasar el día contigo— le digo tratando de despedirme.

—Yo también me divertí mucho contigo Takato—, me responde ella con una sonrisa.

—Eh…supongo que nos veremos en la reunión con todos los demás—.

—Si tienes razón—.

—Bueno adiós Juri, te veo después—.

—Sí, adiós Takato—.

Tras despedirnos, me retiro mientras ella llega a la puerta de su casa, casi a punto de doblar la esquina, escucho un grito llamándome.

— ¡Takato, espera por favor! —, justo al darme la vuelta veo a Juri corriendo a toda prisa.

—Juri, ¿qué sucede? ¿está todo bien? —, al verla correr no puedo evitar preocuparme.

—Eh, ah sí, todo está bien— me dice para que me calme.

— ¿Entonces porque vienes corriendo?—pregunto ya bastante confundido.

—Lo que sucede, es que bueno, tú te mereces que te responda—al ver mi confusión, agrega—por lo de que me refería, cuando dije que pensé que me preguntarías otra cosa — esto último lo dice algo sonrojada.

—A eso— ahora soy yo el sonrojado— entonces, a que te referías con eso—.

—Pues yo me refería a…lo que quiero decir es que…— mientras trata de hablar se pone cada vez más roja—bueno veras…yo pensé que esa ocasión me pedirías que saliera contigo, eso es a lo que me refería— finaliza, ya más calmada.

Decir que estaba sorprendido era poco, de haber sabido entonces que eso era lo que Juri quería se lo hubiera pedido. Creo que ella también noto mi sorpresa porque enseguida agrego.

—Y bueno, en ese entonces, me canse de esperar que me invitaras, por lo que cuando Kojou, me pidió salir con él, pues acepte y pues el resto ya lo sabes, para cuando terminamos, tú ya estabas…—eso último lo agrega con tristeza.

— Con alguien más… ¿verdad? —por fin soy capaz de superar mi sorpresa inicial.

—Sí, tú ya tenías a alguien más—continua ella—, incluso cuando terminaste con Yuki, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que salieras con otras chicas, y pues bueno la razón por la quería verte hoy, es porque pensé que ya te había superado, pero solo me di cuenta de lo mucho que aún te quiero, más que como a un amigo—ella toma aire antes de continuar—, y pues tú, parece que solo te gusto como amiga, sinceramente no quiero perder tu amistad, pero ya no podía callar lo que siento—.

Si antes ya estaba sorprendido, ahora no sé ni cómo me mantengo de pie, pero no soy capaz de responder por esa misma razón, y Juri parece malinterpretar mi silencio.

—Sabes Takato, no tienes que darme una respuesta, pero por favor, sigamos siendo amigos— tras dedicarme una dulce sonrisa, se da la vuelta y se despide de mí con un beso en la mejilla.

Apenas unos segundos después de eso reacciono. Corriendo con una velocidad que no creí posible alcanzo a Juri y le grito.

—Juri, ¡espera por favor! —hablo, mientras la tomo de la mano. Ella se detiene, y me mira a los ojos.

—Juri, yo no sabía que sentías todo eso, y yo honestamente no quiero ser tu amigo,—ella parece a punto de llorar— a lo que me refiero, es que yo también te quiero como más que una amiga, lo que quiero decir es que quiero estar contigo…— soy bruscamente interrumpido por el contacto de los labios de Juri con los míos, la sorpresa que sentí al principio fue superada rápidamente, enseguida correspondí dicho beso, ahora es ella la que abre los ojos sorprendida, pero enseguida ambos los cerramos, y disfrutamos nuestro beso hasta que la falta de oxígeno nos hace separarnos. Solo en ese momento me doy cuenta de que ambos estamos tan rojos como Guilmon.

—Eh, Juri, —ella mira aún más roja si es posible—, sé que debí preguntar esto antes de besarnos, pero ¿quieres ser mi novia? —.

—Pero claro que quiero— dice ella volviéndome a besar.

—Así que no era una cita verdad— al escuchar eso, con una voz que me es terriblemente familiar, ambos nos separamos de golpe, dándome la vuelta veo a mi madre mirándonos fijamente.

—Mamá, ¿qué haces aquí? — a estas alturas Juri y yo debemos parecer unos tomates de los rojos que estamos.

—Pues vine a hacer una entrega de pan, al negocio de Tadashi-san quien me comento que su hija no le había hablado en todo el día para decir donde se encontraba—.

—Mamá espera, eso fue mi culpa, yo lleve a Juri a Akihabara…—.

—Mie-san, no fue solo culpa de Takato, yo…—.

Mi madre, parece molesta, pues son casi las 8 de la noche, antes de sonreír, y mientras se retira, solo nos dice, —deberías llevar a Juri a su casa, y explicar eso a Tadashi-san—.

Si por un momento pensé que ya me había salvado, estaba equivocado, ahora debo hacer algo que nunca hice antes, encarar al padre de mi novia. Juri noto eso, por que toma mi mano con fuerza, y me besa en la mejilla, antes de agregar.

—No te preocupes por mi papá—dice ella para tranquilizarme—si le explicamos todo, menos la parte del beso, no creo que se enoje—.

Obedeciendo a mi novia, me dirijo a explicar porque no nos comunicamos con nadie en todo el día, honestamente no sé qué vaya a pasar.

Me fue mejor de lo que esperaba, tras explicar a Tadashi-san donde estuve con Juri todo el día, y pedirle permiso para salir con su hija, el simplemente me miro seriamente por unos segundos antes de sonreír y darnos su permiso, en ese momento no pude evitar sonreír como un idiota, después de cenar con ellos, a petición de Tadashi-san, me retire a mi casa, no sin antes de darle un beso de buenas noches a Juri, eso último a insistencia de ella.

Sé que al llegar a casa solo me espera otro interrogatorio, y posiblemente un regaño, pero no me interesa, que Juri sea mi novia, vale todos os regaños del mundo.

 _FIN_

 **Como dije en el capítulo anterior, este es mi primer fic, espero haber hecho un buen trabajo, y quiero agradecer a toda la gente que se tomó la molestia de leerlo, si les gusto o no, díganlo en los reviews. Eso es todo, y pues gracias.**


End file.
